


Company

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Frisk, The Void, mentioned animal cruelty, nonbinary chara, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asriel fell into the Void, he thought he was doomed to an eternity of loneliness. Turns out it isn't as empty as he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

The Void, although endless, felt horribly small. Though Asriel had started to grow used to it.

Staring into the empty darkness in the hopes of seeing a light, feel a gust of wind, hear the sound of a voice... How long had he been stuck here?

He wasn’t sure, and had no way of being able to tell. So he just kept walking.

He never got tired, never got hungry, never got cold.

His only real problem was the boredom.

Unsurprisingly, the Void had nothing to offer for entertainment. He found himself wishing Chara was still at his side, just so he could have someone to talk to.

Asriel smiled. Chara always knew how to start a conversation. The two children would spend hours chattering on about the most mundane of subjects. They had once stayed up all night to talking about the digestive systems of snails. More interesting than one would think, actually.

Chara had once pulled the shell off of a snail to see what was underneath... And was disappointed when the stupid thing died. Asriel had started crying and run off to find Toriel. It had been too much for the poor kid. Chara had scoffed and scowled at his cowardice.

* * *

_“Big kids don’t cry!” They said, poking Asriel’s shoulder. “You’re a big kid, aren’t you?”_

_Asriel said nothing._

_“Aren’t you?!” Chara shouted, punching him in the arm. He yelped._

_“Yes! I am!” He cried, rubbing the tender spot. That would probably leave a bruise._

_Chara blinked once, twice, then realise what they had done and backed up. They sat on their hands and looked straight down at their shoes._

_“I’m sorry...” They mumbled, “Please don’t tell mom,” Their voice was shaking and they refused to look at him. They wiped their face on their sleeve and snivelled._

_Asriel forgave them. He always did. He hugged them and told them everything was going to be okay. He told them he would always be there for them. No matter what._

* * *

Chara hadn’t been a good person, Asriel knew that, but... They were still his sibling and closest friend. He couldn’t force himself to hate them, no matter how hard he tried. How could he? They were everything to him...

His eyes started to hurt. He wiped his face as tears started to form and he let out a choked sob. He had plenty of time to cry where no one could hear him. He screamed into the abyss, his eyes growing puffy. His legs felt weak all of a sudden and he felt to his knees. He choked, making the most pathetic sounds he had ever heard. He bawled and wailed and just couldn’t stop. He never wanted any of this. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted his mother. He just wanted his father.

**_He just wanted Chara._ **

He jolted as a soft, wary hand rested on his head. Shaking, Asriel wiped his face on his sleeve and look up at the monster before him.

The monster was tall. So tall that Asriel had to crane his neck up to meet his eyes. His face looked... Tired, almost sad. He quickly retracted his hand when the child moved and offered a warm smile. Large, painful looking cracks ran across each of the monster’s eyes, one running down from the back of his skull, the other coming up from his mouth. His body lacked consistency, as if made of putty. Though he didn’t seem to mind too much and moved with ease through the darkness.

“Do not be afraid, my child,” He said. His voice was hoarse, as if he was learning how to use it after a thousand years of silence.

Asriel swallowed and stumbled up to his feet. “I-I’m not scared,” He stammered, wiping his face as he tried to calm his breathing.

The monster chuckled.

“There is nothing wrong with being scared, my child. I was scared myself when I first arrived here,” His smile faltered, “You have been through a lot.”

Asriel almost laughed, “You could say that,” He sniffed, “Though... It’s nice to see another person here...”

“Yes, it is,” The monster held out a hand and Asriel noticed the circular holes in his palms. “My name is Gaster,” He said, his features lighting up as the child took his hand and shook it.

“I’m Asriel.”

“Asriel? Now, why is that name familiar?” Gaster muttered and rubbed his chin, “You shall have to forgive me Asriel, my memory is not quite what it used to be.”

Before Asriel could respond, Gaster snapped his fingers and pointed a bony finger in the boy’s direction.

“Asriel Dreemurr, yes?” The child nodded. “Ah! The king’s son! I knew it!” He grinned and... Did he just _giggle?_

“Um... Mr Gaster-”

“Please, just Gaster.”

Asriel stared at him for a moment, then he sighed and continued, “I’m sorry if this is a stupid question, but-”

“My child, the only stupid questions are the ones you don’t ask!” He leaned down to the child’s height and smiled.

“Is there anything here? I mean...” He shook his head, “No, that was silly-”

He chuckled. “Very rarely you will find the odd echo flower or window.”

“Window?”

“Ah, yes...” Gaster quickly glanced around before spotting what he was looking for. He made a soft sound of approval and turned back to Asriel. “I believe one is forming just over there,” He said, gesturing towards what had piqued his interest.

A soft, white light could be seen in the distance, almost like a dying candle. It’s glow was welcoming, and Asriel felt like a moth being tempted towards a flame.

“Here, let me show you,” Gaster said, laying a hand on Asriel’s shoulder and guiding him towards it.

As they neared the light, Asriel realised that, for the first time since he fell into the Void, he felt warm. It felt lazy and heavy on his soul, like falling into a big plush armchair after a long day.

The light began to grow and take shape. It didn’t look much like a window, but the look on Gaster’s face as they approached it was enough to stop Asriel from saying anything.

“Now, look into it and tell me what you see,” Gaster stared at the child expectantly. When Asriel didn’t move, he sighed and folded his hands behind his back.

“Ah yes, I understand your reluctance given we have only just met,” He said, stepping closer to the light, “But I can assure you, it will not harm you. You can peer through and see the world beyond this place.”

Asriel perked up at that, eyes wide with wonder and intrigue. “So, we can check on everyone? Make sure they’re okay?”

Gaster nodded. Asriel’s expression lit up. He turned to the window and stared intently. It rippled for a moment before an image came into view.

The image was fuzzy, like it was playing on an old television, but he could still make out the image of Frisk and his mother. The two were sat at the kitchen table in their new home of the surface, drinking from mugs as Frisk signed to Toriel. Asriel had never been good at sign language, but he could understand the basics. They seemed to be theorising about a TV show the two were wrapped up in. A crime drama from what he could make out.

“That’s my mom,” Asriel said excitedly.

When he received no response, he glanced up to Gaster. The taller monster looked... Distant, but he smiled fondly at the window, focused on something on the other side.

Asriel said nothing and looked back to the window. The image grew dimmer, but he could still make out Frisk’s hand movements and his mother’s smile. She laughed at something and ruffled Frisk’s hair playfully. She was happy and that was the least Asriel could ask for. She would be okay.

The window shimmered once more and faded. Asriel was suddenly aware of the cold silence that filled the space between them. He looked up to Gaster.

“What did you see?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

It took the taller monster a moment to reply, as if reminiscing. A small smile formed and Gaster managed a weak chuckle.

“Ah, I saw my boys,” He said, his voice quivering ever so slightly, “They are doing well.”

“Your boys?”

“My sons. They get into all sorts of trouble, but they have good souls.”

Asriel’s expression brightened. “How are they enjoying life on the surface?”

“Oh, I am sure they are loving every second of it. I only wish that I could...” Gaster’s breathing got funny for a moment, but he shook his head. “Now, my child, you are welcome to stay with me. It gets awfully lonely here after a while,” He said, holding out a hand.

Asriel beamed and took it. “Some company would be nice.”

“It certainly would.”

**Author's Note:**

> *In which Ria is as bad at naming things as Asgore is.
> 
> Based on a conversation I had with a friend... Mostly because neither of us want Asriel to be alone and we love Gaster so... This happened.
> 
> Not beta'd. Hopefully there are no errors, but knowing me, it wouldn't be surprising.
> 
> \- Ria.


End file.
